


In Any Way I Could

by Hermonthis



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Digby is the best listening companion, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermonthis/pseuds/Hermonthis
Summary: "Sometimes a crime of passion is not realizing the passion in time."





	In Any Way I Could

**Author's Note:**

> Because "Bitter Sweets" was the ultimate Olive/Alfredo episode. Written February 2008.

At exactly twenty-one hours, fifty-nine minutes and eleven seconds, Olive Snook was alone at the Pie Hole closing up shop. Her familiar orange dress lit up the bright coloured room around her but alas, her face did not.

She sighed.

"Oh Digby, another Valentine's Day alone."

The golden retriever in question, the loyal but slightly lonesome pet of the Pie maker, agreed. He raised his large, brown eyes upon the sighing waitress, whimpered at the loss of love, and set his head back down on his paws.

"See? I knew you would understand."

It seemed that Olive Snook was in a bit of a funk. Even her usual 'focus-all-my-love-into-one-pie-a-day' technique had lost a bit of its charm since the beginning of the New Year. It was not that she had lost something precious to her; it was the fact that she had not been able to see the value of something right in front of her.

Or, in her case, someone.

"What do you think, Digby? A traveling salesman is not a traveling salesman if he does not travel. But what if that traveling salesman gets hungry? Who will know that he likes peaches better than plum? That he only drinks macchiato and that he always says _'Yes, please'_ when you ask him if he would like another cup?"

Digby, ever the understanding one, heaved a great canine sigh and rolled over, wanting a belly rub to alleviate the lack of human contact with his owner, the Pie maker. Olive sighed and put down the cloth she had been using to wipe down the counters.

Her heels clicked on the floor, and she rubbed the faithful retriever's tummy.

"You're such a good dog. It's too bad Ned's allergies prevent him from touching you." She talked some more. "It's too bad Chuck can't hug Ned either."

Olive Snook rambled on with a slightly neurotic, if not lonesome dog as her only audience. She realized that she did not look forward to Valentine's Day this year. She had the hope that the Pie Maker would finally come to realize her feelings for him and perhaps, return those same feelings. but with the arrival of Charlotte Charles, otherwise known as Chuck, those hopes of requited feelings were dashed to the ground quickly like a dropped porcelain cup.

"At least I'm not allergic to anybody." Olive crinkled her nose and gave one last loving pat to Digby's content canine head. "Who else would take care of you?"

She paused dramatically.

But who would take care of Olive?

"Oh, Alfredo."

She stood up and headed over to the counter to continue her previous activity of cleaning up before closing the shop. But before Olive resumed her task, she looked over her shoulder to the front door. Hoping, just hoping, that the homeopathic traveling salesman's face was there.

He wasn't.

"Maybe tomorrow," she said to no one in particular. "Maybe tomorrow."


End file.
